Manipulate Me
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: The third in this little series. Set before the second, 'No More'. Logan centric. All will be explained with time, promise! A few minor spelling mistakes, sorry i only noticed them after i had posted the fic. Review please.


**A/N: Here i am again ;) **

**Thankyou for the review's i've had so far in the previous to fics to this little series! Christique: you might be right about the M/L ship, i'm not a huge fan i can admit, but i'll still read them from time to time lol. SmilinStar, timetowaste247, minxy and lakergirl08 you're reviews are much appreciated too! I love feedback.**

**On with! Enjoy.**

* * *

**...From 'No More'...**

"_White may not be a saviour, but you… you're worse." _**Logan Cale.**

"_White has been grooming you Logan, the signs are all there. But what sickens me is that you took everything he has told you… and believed it." _**Max Guevara. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"What the hell makes you think I'm going to believe a word of what you're telling me?" The question was almost rhetorical and he almost found himself walking away. Almost.

"Because Mr. Cale you _are_ an intelligent man and I believe you wouldn't have agreed to this meet if your curiosity wasn't peaked with the small bit of information I gave to you." Agent Ames White's face didn't betray the seriousness of the topic at hand. "Transgenics are a threat far worse than I and the Familiars. We are not here to exterminate, we are here as a part of evolution. An evolution that has been held back for the perfect timing." Agent White's face was stoic and void. Inside he was practically dancing with glee at how easily this cyber journalist was to coordinate to his own plans.

He'd been feeding Eyes Only information, some…tampered with, but still quite convincingly legitimate data, on the transgenics for something going onto three months now. The siege at the messenger business had made him a fool to the conclave, and he was anything but that.

This was his revenge.

"Max is not a killer, Agent. Her unit escaped out of fear of being tortured for the rest of their lives. These files have never been identified before, how could I believe you of all people that they're legit?" Logan bit back, his tone hinting for the Familiar to elaborate.

"No they 'escaped' in fear of being tamed. They were the most instinctual unit Manticore produced. They proved their 'abilities' and how…independent they were from a very young age Mr. Cale. They're intelligence as a 'pack' was the highest recorded. The proof of this in on the files of group reconnaissance training from the Gillette facility, and with the escape came the testing and 'psy-ops' evaluations of any clones, twins or projects showing similar attributes." White paused for effect. "452's Unit would have been Manticores' greatest achievement and my biggest threat, had they been tamed and not escaped. Had my father's plans gone accordingly I would probably not be standing here today. I don't doubt that I would have been annihilated." Logan flipped through the documents Ames White had handed to him, his eyes taking in everything.

"They were that _good_ that it was the death of most of them. They didn't understand their complete purpose or their full abilities because they ran and that Cale was the flaw. But 452 knows something. She was after all, Lydecker _and_ Sandeman's favourite and…supposed prodigy. You've seen the graphs. You're not stupid. X5 452 had killed and tortured 42 men and women in training missions by the age of 7. She was second in her class. X5 599 was first, X5 493 third." That brought Logan's eyes back to the man stood before him.

Could this be true? Max had always held back on some of the details, and he wasn't about to pry into her trauma. But… these files, they were signed by Lydecker, by Renfro, Sandeman and various other official standing figures from the now closed project. The styles of writings were identical to journals and documents that he had assessed before.

"As for they're legitimacy Mr. Cale, they were seized from Director Renfro's personal home office." Logan swallowed hard.

If what he was reading was true, then Max… she was unaware...or had to have forgotten from her trauma just exactly how…she was built for destruction. Her entire unit was built to hunt and kill.

They we're the elite.

Where the other X5 units and X6 project were created for missions such as deep cover, assassination or battle, Max's unit was designed for disaster.

They alone were meant to wipe out humankind. All twelve of them, with the back up of the rest of Manticore's soldiers.

Hell, they'd managed to outwit Lydecker and his men for ten years they were that good. They had just never completed their 'training' for the time when they would be ordered to destroy whatever they were told to seek.

Logan felt sick. He had seen it before, but now looking at the photograph in his hands again with this new information, he felt like he knew nothing at all.

There she was, surrounded by her unit. Ben, Zack, Jondy, Krit, Zane, Jace, Tinga, Brin, Syl, Eva, Max and Jack…all stood, faces calm, covered in the blood of a man who lay dead at their feet like a broken toy.

But there were more. New photos that he hadn't seen before, ones Lydecker must have conveniently forgotten about. He saw the barcodes on a few of the young soldiers necks and recoiled in horror at what he saw.

Broken bodies of what must have been target practice for the genetically enhanced children. A few of them were even grinning like feral animals as they tore into the men and women they were ordered to hunt and exterminate on the grounds of their home.

White could barely contain his glee at the look on Logan Cales' face as he looked through the images. Most of which were genuine, but two had been digitally 'corrected' for effect on the man that stood gasping silently in front of him.

"This…this can't be." Logan's words felt foreign in his mouth. His tongue felt thick and heavy.

"This is the truth. This is why I hunt the transgenics and you will do better to stand down." Giving the shocked man no more but a nod, Agent Ames White left to retreat back to his car. Logan was left to stand alone leaning again Bessie, documents still in his hands as he watched the agent drive slowly away.

Who was he supposed to believe?

A man he had been helping a small nation to fight against for existence?

Or a woman who had lied to him from day one?

* * *

**Review x**


End file.
